Drama culinario
by RosettaManga
Summary: España debe cuidar mejor sus palabras pues ante la mínima provocación Romano puede querer tratar de envenenarlo. SPAMANO ; SHONEN-AI


Hola a todos :D Hace mucho que no escribía nada y tengo muchos fanfic inconclusos pero bueno, aquí les traigo algo que terminé hace poco pues me propuse retomar todos mis fics w! Hetalia esta vez, y más específicamente SPAMANO 3 una de mis parejas favoritas =)

Bien, es bastante ligero así que no esperen mucho, principalmente es de comedia :B

- Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenece y blah blah… y advertencia: shonen-ai ;)

- Quiero dar gracias eternas a aishiteru-sama pues su fanfic _"Pasta al estilo Romano"_ fue el que me inspiró para hacer este trabajo; les recomiendo que lo lean pues el de ella está mil veces mejor que el mío n_nUu

Drama culinario

…

Era un día domingo en la casa de España, aún de mañana, las 11:30am específicamente y el dueño de casa se encontraba limpiando algunas de las malezas que crecían en el huerto de tomates mientras tarareaba feliz una pegajosa cancioncita referente a ellos. A pesar de todos los pronósticos, el español no podía estar más contento, ya que durante los fines de semana la visita de su ex subordinado le hacía olvidar todos los problemas, era más que nada una costumbre, un acuerdo implícito para no perder el contacto, después de todo, desde que los hermanos Italia se habían hecho cargo de su pueblo, el mayor de los italianos ya no vivía con él, sin embargo este no era capaz de dejar de depender de la gastronomía española. Por cierto, últimamente Italia del sur no sólo visitaba a Antonio durante los fines de semana sino que se quedaba a dormir en su casa, probablemente porque esos mismos días desde hace algún tiempo atrás el italiano menor se quedaba en la casa de Alemania, su pareja, y por lo tanto el mayor no tenía quién cocinara deliciosamente para él a excepción, por supuesto, de Antonio.

Cuando un desmalezaba la hiedra escuchó unos pasos asomarse hasta el marco de la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio así que volteó. Romano estaba allí perezosamente erguido y con un antebrazo sobre los ojos pues la luz del sol ese día parecía poder encandilarlo; era lógico que acababa de despertar pues además llevaba puesta aún la ropa de cama.

- ¡Ala, Romano, buenos días! – saludó el mayor con una sonrisa tan radiante que el mayor de los italianos tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos pues ya no era sólo el fastidioso sol el que se empeñaba por dejarlo ciego.

- Tsk… -bufó en respuesta-. Oye tú, bastardo, tengo hambre ¿Hay desayuno? –preguntó de mala gana pues Romano siempre despertaba de mal humor y generalmente se quedaba así todo el día.

Sin dejar de sonreír, el español se puso de pie y fue con él para servirle su desayuno sin chistar, porque sí, es verdad, el suritaliano solía ser grosero y gruñón pero España aún así lo seguía considerando adorable, y claro además de que aún a pesar del paso de los años, Antonio seguía viéndolo como su responsabilidad así que sin objeciones, se le hacía natural cuidarlo.

Una vez en la cocina, Lovino se sentó en la mesa circular junto a la alacena mientras que el mayor comenzaba a servir las cosas, un vaso con jugo de naranja, dos tostadas y un huevo, por ahora estaría bien.

- Bastardo España –comenzó a decir el italiano con la voz como acelerando- ¡¿Crees que me llenaré con esto?! ¡Por qué me das menos que otras veces, maldición!

España suspiró levemente y le miró con comprensión:

- Lo lamento, Romano, pero ya es tarde, si comes mucho no tendrás hambre para el almuerzo.

- ¡Pero basta con almorzar más tarde y ya!

- ¿Eh? P-pero… yo he desayunado temprano y ya me está dando hambre –dijo con un puchero dibujado en el rostro.

- ¡Eso no es culpa mía, _stupido_! Yo tengo hambre –sentenció rodando los ojos con fastidio.

- Pero Romano~ -respondió el otro alargando la sílaba como si iniciara una rabieta-; lo hice para poder tener tiempo de hacer la comida; de hecho los tomates están recién cosechados.

Romano se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, comenzaba a sentir pena por el español, sin embargo aún había algo que le picaba y esta vez no era el hambre.

- Aún así –comenzó a decir ya mucho más calmado- tendrás tiempo de sobra para hacer el almuerzo, no es como si tardaras tanto, maldita sea.

España de pronto sonrió y dedicándole una suave aunque astuta mirada apoyó la mano sobre la mesa para encontrar soporte.

- Ah, es que… -se notaba que trataba de disimular el entusiasmo- necesitaré un poco más de tiempo esta vez, Romano –mencionó con una suave sonrisa y rascándose la nuca- Verás… pensé que para variar podría hacer pasta para ti, porque sé que te gusta.

La expresión de Italia del Sur se relajó bastante e incluso podo demostrar un deje de sorpresa, la idea no sonaba nada mal, bueno, si el idiota de España necesitaba más tiempo para preparar una deliciosa comida italiana no estaría nada mal hacer esperar un poco a su estómago. Usualmente iba con España para poder comer comida española, pero un cambio así resultaba conveniente de vez en cuando.

- Ah, está bien –asintió finalmente el menor haciendo u gesto despreocupado con la mano y comenzando a comer su desayuno sin protestar- sólo apresúrate y procura que te quede bien.

- Sí, por supuesto –asintió el español quien ya se paseaba por la cocina reuniendo los ingredientes.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? –inquirió el italiano con una tostada a medio morder en la boca.

- Claro, llamé a Feli para que me diera concejos y me enseñara paso por paso ¿No te parece bien? Después de todo ¿Quien mejor que Feliciano para enseñarme a hacer la mejor pasta, eh? –finalizó volteando a ver al contrario pero este lucía diferente.

Lo ojos de Lovino le miraban de una forma gélida y penetrante, mientras que parecía que un aura negra comenzaba a rodearlo, España pegó un salto retrocediendo unos centímetros en cuanto Romano lentamente comenzó a ponerse de pie despedazando una tostada en el puño.

- ¿R-romano? –exclamó España con una extraña mueca de incredulidad y terror.

- Bastardo –le miró con furia y se encaminó para hacerle frente- ¿Qué quién mejor que Veneciano, dices? –exclamó tomándole por el cuello de la camisa- ¿¡Quién mejor que Veneciano?!

El español estaba confundido ¿Qué era lo que había hecho ahora? Y ni siquiera podía dedicarse a pensar en eso con detenimiento puesto que estaba más preocupado de que el italiano no comenzara a estrangularlo o algo peor.

- ¡A caso crees que Feliciano es el único que puede preparar pasta, bastardo! ¡Por qué no me preguntaste a mí! Oh ¿crees que la de él es mejor verdad? –Comenzó a sacudirlo- ¡Crees que Feliciano es mejor que yo, verdad idiota! – Exclamó iracundo y lo soltó de un empujón haciendo que España casi perdiera el equilibrio por un momento- ¡Entonces…! –La expresión en el rostro de Italia del sur destellaba furia, sin embargo Antonio juró que pudo distinguir algo de tristeza- Entonces vete con él como lo hacen todos ¡Vete con tu favorito!

Romano respiró agitado y poco a poco se dio cuenta de que había hablado demás. España no tenía por qué escuchar sus… "traumas de la infancia", después de todo no era el culpable… o al menos no el único. Finalmente sólo volteó dándole la espalda y se sobó las sienes con parsimonia.

- Romano, yo no quería… -inició preocupado el español mas fue interrumpido.

- ¡Joder, cállate! –se encaminó hacia la nevera la cual abrió ganándose una mirada confundida por parte del mayor quien se asomó tras él.

- Roma…

- _¡Che palle!_ –Cerró la puerta de un golpe y volteó furibundo- ¡No vengas ahora a tratar de disculparte! –el mayor retrocedió tomando distancia y el italiano volvió a abrir la nevera- Maldita sea, Tony ¡¿Dónde verga guardas los tomates?!

España alzó una ceja y abrió la boca para decir algo pero no alcanzó.

- ¡Oh aquí están! –y de pronto Lovino se encontraba sacando los tomares uno a uno con una sonrisa macabra pintada en el rostro- Jeh… ya verás España –volteó y le señaló desafiante sosteniendo los tomates con la mano libre- ¡Verás cómo te prepararé la mejor pasta que hayas probado en tu puta vida! ¡Mil veces mejor que la de Feliciano, ya verás, luego me estarás rogando que cocine para ti, jodido bastardo! –volvió a voltear y maldiciendo en italiano llegó a la encimera tomando uno cuchillos.

España estaba con la boca abierta ¿Romano se había ofendido con su cándido comentario? Pero si no había querido desafiarlo… Aunque que Romano cocinara para él no sonaba nada mal, pero aguarda ¿Romano sabía cocinar? Es decir, era italiano pero nunca le había visto preparar ningún platillo en toda su vida.

- O-oye, Romano –con cuidado España se acercó a Lovino con intenciones de tranquilizarlo- ¿Estás seguro que…? Es decir… no quise ofenderte… yo… No es necesario que cocines, esto… bueno ¿S-sabes cómo…?

Al menor le dio un respingo y volteó lanzando violentamente un cuchillo que pasó junto a la cabeza del español, rozándole por los pelos. Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del ibérico dejándolo paralizado.

- ¡Déjame tranquilo, ya dije que lo haría! ¡Tsk! –se cruzó de brazos- Ahora vete a la sala a limpiar o a hacer lo que sea pero no estés aquí. Me contaminas con tu mal gusto –dijo de forma desdeñosa mientras se levantaba las mangas de la camiseta de pijama.

- P-pero…

-¡Que te vayas! –gritó golpeando el suelo con el pie.

España dudó por un momento pero cuando se percató de que al muchacho aún le quedaba un cuchillo a mano prefirió no arriesgarse. Tragó saliva y tratando de sonreír con naturalidad se alejó de la escena del crimen.

- B-bien, entonces… me voy, estaré en la sala.

- Hm –Romano medio asintió aún con los tomares sobre la encimera

- A-animo –y huyó.

Bien, al fin solo. Por fin podría comenzar a preparar la dichosa pasta y claro que le quedaría deliciosa, tanto que después España le iría con las buenas nuevas a todos los otros bastardos quienes se daría cuenta del error que habían cometido desde que era un niño pequeño y ahora le estarían rogando para que les cocinara ¡Incluyendo al estúpido de Feliciano! Pero él no les daría nada ¡Nada! Y así por fin sabrían lo que se siente ser ignorados ¡haha! Era el plan perfecto ¡No tenía falla alguna! Excepto por…

- Mierda ¡¿Cómo diablos es que se hace una pasta?!

Apretó los dientes tratando de reflexionar pero de pronto su expresión de autosuficiencia cambió por una de completo terror ¡Dios, en qué se había metido! Él no sabía cómo hacer pasta, es decir… había cocinado junto a Feliciano un par de veces pero nunca le había prestado la suficiente atención al asunto como para recordarlo, además había pasado mucho tiempo desde eso y ya no contaba con la costumbre y tampoco su memoria era tan buena como para recordar todos los pasos ni los ingredientes ¡Agh! ¡¿Y ahora que haría?! Ya se había comprometido y no podía dejar que España se burlara de él o sintiera algún tipo de compasión por su persona, porque claro, tendría que ir en términos de rendición a admitir vergonzosamente frente a él que no sabía cocinar pasta y que efectivamente los platillos de Feliciano eran los mejores, cosa que aumentaría la creencia… sí, esa creencia que tanto le pesaba y que muy a pesar de todos sus lamentos, era cierta… la de que su estúpido hermano menor sabía hacer todo mejor que él, Feliciano era el que cocinaba, Feliciano era el que era útil en la casa, Feliciano era el que heredó los dotes artísticos, Feliciano era el que le agradaba a todos y él no ¡Maldición! No podía ser como él ¡Por qué todos le hacían sentirse como una completa escoria! La Italia que sobra, el que a nadie le hace falta.

Y claro, se hubiera quedado pensando en ese tipo de silogismos autodestructivos, los mismo que había estudiado una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza en sus momentos de soledad, si no fuera porque… ¡Tenía que cocinar una pasta y no tenía tiempo para eso!

Se encaminó por la cocina abriendo todo cuanto estante encontraba como si con eso pudiera encontrar la respuesta a sus problemas, como si Feliciano fuera a salir de pronto de uno de ellos y le fuera a traspasar mágicamente sus conocimientos culinarios, pero no, Dios, todos sabemos que eso era imposible.

De pronto se le ocurrió sacar una olla ¿Iba a necesitarla, no? La dejó ahí y volteó hacia llave de agua, necesitaría agua ¿Qué más? Junto a la llave de agua estaba la encimera donde había dejado los tomares ¿Para qué rayos había sacado tantos tomates? Bueno, los tomates eran necesarios, después de todo no existía comida completa sin tomares. Suspiró. Ok, tendría que recordar, muy bien Lovino ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cocinaste algo? Ah sí, fue para la navidad de hace unos tres años cuando Veneciano estaba demasiado ocupado con preparar todo perfecto para impresionar al estúpido macho patatas y no podía dedicar tanto tiempo a la cocina muy a su pesar, entonces había recurrido a su hermano mayor para que le echase una mano.

Ah, sí, quizás podría recordar algo ¿Cuáles habrían sido las palabras exactas de Feliciano? Si las recordaba todo estaría en orden. Hm… había algo importantísimo que fue lo primero que le dijo…

"_Fratello, para preparar pasta sólo debes recordar que el ingrediente más importante y la base de todo el sabor que le dejarás es…"_

- Amor… -pronunció a penas el italiano como si esas palabras le carcomieran las entrañas. Hizo una mueca extraña ¡¿AMOR?! ¡¿Cómo rayos podría ser el amor el ingrediente más importante?! ¡¿Cómo rayos echas amor a la pasta?! ¡¿Tendría que abrirse el pecho y sacarse algo de adentro o qué verga?! Eso era imposible, Feliciano debía de estar loco, bueno, ya bastante estúpido sabía que era, de seguro una vez más había estado hablando incoherencias, tenía que haber algo más importante en aquellas instrucciones que le había dado la otra vez. Ok ¿qué fue lo segundo que le dijo después de la tonta indicación del amor?

"_Una vez que hayas decidido a quién le dedicarás el cariño de tu pasta al cocinarla y servirla, debes buscar los ingredientes. Primero lo esencial, harina…."_

- ¡Harina! –el italiano mayor sintió que su mente se iluminaba- ¡Harina, aceite, huevos y sal! ¡Ja! ¡Sabía que lo lograría, estúpidos! –exclamó maldiciendo a quién sabe quién (probablemente a los fantasmas de su pasado) y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la alacena colocándolos sobre la encimera que estaba junto a los tomates. Excelente, ahora tenía que mezclar todo eso para hacer la masa ¿No? Claro, qué más podría ser. Hm… ¿Cuánta harina sería necesaria? Probablemente con la mitad de la bolsa sería suficiente pero ¡Bah! Es mejor que sobre a que falte, la echó toda. Después echó los huevos, unos cuantos pedazos de cáscara cayeron pero probablemente luego podría encontrarlos, pues para cuando lo notó ya estaba revolviendo la mezcla; ahora, sal y aceite ¿Cuánto? Ah, no importa, las añadió al ojo, más o menos una taza de sal y la misma cantidad de aceite ¡Pero maldición! El aceite se estaba escurriendo, así que comenzó a amasar a gran velocidad, tanto que de pronto comenzaron a dolerle las muñecas.

- ¡Agh! Maldición –miró al fin la mezcla y bueno, parecía estar lista… ¿ahora qué?

"_Tienes un tiempo ahora, fratello. La masa debe reposar vee~…" _Ok, recordar los extensos momentos de "vee~" no era necesario. Retomemos _"Mientras descansa puedes adelantar la salsa"._

Oh, la parte interesante. Por fin podría utilizar esos tomates, al menos sobre la salsa podría tener alguna noción… ¿No es verdad? ¡Era Italia del Sur después de todo!

Tomates ¿No podía cocerlos con la cáscara, verdad? Tendría que pelarlos así que escudriñó hasta encontrar un buen cuchillo y comenzó a pelar el primero ¿Era normal que la cáscara de tomate tuviera ese grosor? Parecía más bien cáscara de plátano. Bueno, como sea, tenía que sacarla a como dé lugar.

Terminó al fin con el primer tomate y… ¡Mierda! ¿Desde cuándo que era tan pequeñito? Quizás se le había pasado la mano con el cuchillo ¡Pero es que pelar los tomates era jodidamente difícil! No podía hacerlo de otra manera, pero estaba bien ¿No? Sólo bastaba con que pelara el doble de tomates, y sí, eso haría.

Muy bien llevaba siete tomates pequeñitos y listos para ser cocidos, pero cuando iba por el octavo el traicionero cuchillo se le resbaló provocándole una rasgadura en el pulgar, la cual sangraba levemente.

¿S-sangre? ¿Eso… dolía, verdad?

- ¡Chigiiii! –gritó a todo volumen mientras con la mano sana sostenía su dedo, como si este estuviera a punto de morirse.

En eso llegó España.

- ¡Romano! ¿Estás bien? –exclamó preocupado asomándose por la puerta.

Lovino escondió las manos tras su espalda y volteó con una sonrisa forzosa, tratando de que esa lágrima delatora no cayera por su mejilla.

- ¿Eh? A-a-ahahahaha n-no pasa nada ahahaha –y continuó fingiendo.

- Pero… gritaste y cuando gritas yo…

- ¡Que no pasó nada, bastardo! –No quería gritarle pero ¡Dios! ¿Es que el español no pensaba irse?

Antonio pareció convencerse, después de todo, Romano parecía estar actuando normal; gritándole como siempre. Asintió con la cabeza y salió cerrando la puerta.

Cuando ya no hubo peligro Romano volvió a examinar su dedo soplándolo un poco porque ¡Rayos, cómo ardía! Pero ahora que lo notaba no tenía más de unas cuantas gotas de sangre, quizás había exagerado. Fue a la llave de agua y lavó la sangre, finalmente se llevó el dedo a la boca mientras buscaba una bandita o algo para colocarse. No tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que el botiquín de emergencia estaba justo debajo de la encimera, ah sí, algo recordaba que el español le había dicho en una ocasión, siempre preparado; quizás no era tan idiota como aparentaba. Lo abrió y tomó una curita la cual enrolló en su dedo.

Bien, ahora a seguir con los tomates, tomó uno de ellos pero de pronto, quién sabe por qué, decidió mirar el reloj, habían pasado 45 minutos desde que comenzó a pelarlos y…

"_Cuidado, fratello, no tardes mucho con la salsa porque la pasta no puede quedarse reposando por mucho tiempo o se quebrará. Con 30 minutos es suficiente"_

- ¡Maldita sea, la masa! –dejó el tomare allí y fue a verla, tenía unas cuantas grietas pero aún podía ser útil. Bien, no había tiempo de seguir pelando tomates así que los echó tal cual estaban en una olla con agua y la encendió, no tenía tiempo de machacar así que los cocería para que fuera más sencillo deshacerlos ¿Tenía sentido, no? Hasta él podía hacer esos razonamientos.

Mientras los tomates estaban allí, Romano se dedicó a terminar con la pasta ¿Qué era lo que seguía según las instrucciones de Feliciano?

"_Una vez reposada, moldea la pasta hasta hacer unas planchas muy finas y delicadas; cuidado de no romperlas, fratello vee~"_

Maldición, no sabía si le frustraba más el hecho de estarlas rompiendo ahora o el poder recordar tan perfectamente la tranquila voz de Feliciano ¡Como si hacer la jodida pasta fuera tan sencillo, maldición! Se quebraba, se quebraba y se quebraba, le era muy dificultoso hacer las planchas así que las debía parchar con otros trozos de mezcla para disimular las resquebrajaduras.

Bien, tenía una plancha ¿Y ahora?

"_Dóblalas con cuidado hacia adentro y hacia afuera, como si la enrollaras"_

¡¿Huh?! ¿Cuál era el caso de hacer la plancha si ahora debía doblarla? Maldición, eso era estúpido, estúpidamente estúpido… pero lo hizo de todas formas. La dobló y la dobló con cuidado de que no se pegara hasta que terminó con la plancha, siguió con la siguiente y la siguiente y así fue como terminó las cuatro planchas.

Al fin estaba terminando, lucían bien; el italiano se pasó la manga por la frente secando el sudor y puso las manos en la cintura. Excelente, estaba todo saliendo perfecto. Sonrió para sí mismo con autosuficiencia mientras se sobaba el mentón como si se tratara de alguien muy sabio. Todo era perfecto, pero entonces un aroma comenzó a colarse por su nariz lo cual lo hizo despertar los sentidos y bajar a tierra nuevamente. Un golpeteo no tardó en hacerse presente ¿Pero de donde provenía ese…?

- ¡_PER DIO_, LOS TOMATES!

Corrió a la olla y… bueno… al menos molidos ya estaban. Qué más daba, sería mejor hacer la salsa de una vez antes de seguir arruinando las cosas, por ahora todo seguía luciendo mínimamente comestible así que siguió adelante.

¡¿Por qué nadie le dijo que trozar cebollas era tan triste?! Maldición, nunca había llorado tanto en su vida ¿Es que a caso la muerte de una cebolla le causaba dolor a los que la cortaban? ¿O era un sentimiento de culpa? ¡Lo que sea! La cebolla era la peor parte de todo esto, peor incluso que haberse rebanado el dedo con el cuchillo, porque sí, se lo había rebanado y pobre del que tratara de decirle lo contrario.

Bien, suficiente de cebollas, no eran ni tan deliciosas como para que le dieran el sabor a la salsa, lo importante eran todo lo demás menos las cebollas así que con lo que tenía sería suficiente.

Un ajo, lo peló y… ¿Se echaba entero o en trozos? Al diablo, no tenía tiempo así que lo echó entero a la sartén, añadió un poco de aceite y esas cositas que todos le echaban a las comidas para que supieran mejor, especias; España las tenía todas en unas cajitas con nombres así que creyó que sería sencillo, sin embargo no sabía de cuál echar. La pasta ¡la pasta! La pasta se quebraría si no se apresuraba así que tomó un poco de cada una de esas extrañas hojitas y las echó a la sartén. Finalmente añadió la "pócima tomatosa" y encendió el fuego.

Mientras eso se freía podría cortar la pasta. La cortó en tiras lo más finas que pudo y las añadió en una enorme olla con agua. Terminó de freír la salta y la aplicó a la pasta para finalmente encender la olla y esperar.

Había una última cosa que debía de recordar de la vez que hizo pasta con Feliciano; quizás no era muy importante pero por cómo iba la receta, quizás eso podría costarle su reputación.

"_No olvides que la presentación es muy importante, fratello; sirve el plato con cuidado y estética, puedes adornarlo con una hoja de laurel –risas-, pues como dicen: primero comemos con los ojos"_

Alzó una ceja ¿Con los ojos, eh? Bien, no era tan idiota como para tomárselo de forma literal, adornaría el plato una vez estuviera todo listo.

Pasó el tiempo así que abrió la olla y revolvió los tallarines, lucían… bien… mejor de lo que pensaba de hecho ¿Sería posible que estuvieran deliciosos? Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en el rostro de Italia del sur; quizás ¡quizás tenía un don sobrehumano para la cocina otorgado por el mismo Dios y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta! Oh, sí, esa pasta debía de estar tan deliciosa como se veía ¡Perfecto! Ya creía que se pondría a "veear" como Veneciano.

Tomó un plato, sirvió la pasta y tal cual le expresó su hermano la adornó con unas hojitas de algo que encontró por ahí y tomó un tenedor para llevarle la comida al bastardo de España quien de seguro le pediría disculpas de rodillas por haberlo ofendido de tal manera. Se encaminó hacia la puerta pero cuando estaba a punto de salir recordó que no había probado su platillo y eso era lo más importante; se devolvió y de la misma olla con un tenedor enrolló algunos fideos y los llevó a los labios, los olió, los observó y entonces…

…

- ¡CHIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

A España una ráfaga le revolvió el cerebro. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y corrió hasta la cocina, era la segunda vez que Romano gritaba y ahora no podía ser un simple error.

- ¡Roma…! –Se asomó y le vio con una mano cubriéndose la boca y la otra apoyada en la mesa frente a un plato de humeante pasta que no dejaba de observar con incredulidad- ¿L-Lovi?

Romano recién se percató de la presencia del español y volteó a verlo con los ojos casi por salírsele de las cuencas, estaba avergonzado y asustado; había armado todo ese escándalo para… para ahora no tener nada que servirle; la pasta estaba horrible y además había hecho esperar al Español quien ya debía de estar muriéndose de hambre ¡Y ahora no tenían comida! Dios, tenía que haberlo dejado cocinar como siempre, que siguiera con los concejos de Feliciano, después de todo bien sabía que no tenía el talento que heredó su hermano para la cocina, bien sabía que no podía equipararse a él en nada, que todos lo preferían con justa razón porque él sí que hacía las cosas bien.

Ahora de nuevo tendría que resignarse a que el español lo consolara por consideración, tratando de no hacerlo sentir mal, tratando de cuidarlo, porque él no podía solo y el ibérico era el único que al menos se esmeraba por protegerlo y que no acabara tan lastimado cada vez que terminaba de desilusionarse a sí mismo… Odiaba esa sensación, darse cuenta como su único soporte era un lastimero gesto de amparo.

- E-españa… -a penas pronunció pues ya no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

El español pudo comprender algo y fue con él, acercándose con cuidado de no hacer explotar al italiano que a leguas trataba de reprimir su llanto.

- Entonces… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –inquirió sonriendo con suavidad, dándole a entender que había comprendido, mientras que con el tenedor revolvía el plato de pasta.

- ¡Déjalo, está horrible! –exclamó Romano encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la mano del español de un manotazo.

España le miró mientras se sobaba la mano y notó que el menor trataba de esconderse. El español sonrió y volvió a tomar el tenedor enrollando unos fideos.

- ¡Qué lo dejes, te vas a enfermar, idiota! –exclamó tomando su antebrazo con la intención de apártalo pero el mayor no se dejó.

Antonio enganchó al fin una buena porción de fideos y se los llevó a la boca, Romano lo miraba con miedo pues temía a la desaprobación. Se separó de él y trató de salir corriendo pero España le tomó del brazo, el menor volteó y observó cómo el muchacho le sonreía amablemente a punto de comer ese bocado de pasta.

- No puede ser peor que la comida de Inglaterra –bromeó un poco y al fin la comió.

El mayor de los italianos no podía creerlo, ahí estaba el español probando el asqueroso platillo que había cocinado, reprimiendo los obvios gestos de asco que querían salir de su boca y sin embargo, sin reclamar.

- O-oye, idiota, escúpelo ¿Sí? ¡No tienes que tratar de hacerme sentir bien, maldición!

España tragó finalmente los fideos y fue por una segunda cucharada.

- ¡O-oye! ¡Detente! ¡¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡Ya sé que está horrible, no tienes por qué seguir fingiendo que te gusta!

- N-no –comenzó a decir a penas, sin dejar de comer-, no creo ser buen actor así que no fingiré; no está buena como la de Feli pero… -tomó otra cucharada y la comió a velocidad- la hiciste para mí así que la comeré a gusto.

Lovino lo miró incrédulo y ahora sí que no pudo evitar que la frustración le hiciera derramar una lágrima.

- ¿Q-qu…?

- Es la primera vez que cocinas algo para mí, Lovi –continuó el mayor, sonriendo alegremente-. Y no voy a desperdiciarlo así que ¡Buen provecho!

Y así fue como España se sentó a la mesa y continuó comiendo poco a poco del platillo mientras que Romano se quedó acompañándolo. El italiano no podía despegar la mirada del contrario; tenía un sentimiento de culpa, después de todo, si no hubiera sido tan impulsivo España no tendría que estar envenenándose a voluntad.

- Y-yo lo… ¡Agh, lo sentiría si no fuera porque todo es tu culpa! ¡No debiste haber tenido la brillante idea de cocinar pasta en primer lugar!

España rió un poco, Romano siempre era así.

- Está bien, es mi culpa, pero me estoy comiendo esto que sabes que está mal –rió un poco y Lovino sintió deseos de golpearlo-, así que digamos que estamos a mano –se apoyó en ese argumento, honestamente el platillo de Romano no estaba mal, pero como el italiano era tan "gourmet" lo había encontrado asqueroso, y España podía divertirse con eso.

- Es… está bien –asintió y se sentó en una silla junto a él apoyando la mejilla en la mano y desviando la vista del español.

- Hm… deberías usar menos sal, Lovi, y menos ajo.

- ¡Agh! ¡Si no te gusta no lo comas, no te estoy obligando!

- Pero lo has hecho para mí, no puedo desperdiciarlo… -expresó el español revolviendo el platillo con cariño. Pensó un poco y continuó-. Quizás lo disfrutaría más si tú me lo das –propuso alzando las cejas.

- ¡Estás loco! No eres un puto crío, maldición!

España hizo un puchero infantil ante esa respuesta.

- Creí que sería una buena idea –y tomó otro bocado.

El italiano lo quedó mirando mientras devoraba otro bocado de ese asqueroso resultado de platillo que había tenido la intención de preparar. España siempre se esforzaba por dejarlo lo mejor parado posible sin importar si era él el que después quedaba mal y sin esperar nada a cambio, después de todo ahora no tenía que probar ante nadie que su comida era buena y la comía por iniciativa propia, por él, porque era algo que Lovino se había esmerado en preparar, únicamente para él.

¿Es que a caso desde siempre había querido buscar la aprobación de España? No le importaba si los otros idiotas preferían a su hermano porque ya estaba acostumbrado al rechazo, pero si de pronto España fuera a dejarlo atrás por Feliciano, eso sí era algo que no podría soportar.

- Oye –llamó el italiano y le quitó el tenedor al mayor para enrollar un poco de pasta y conducirla a la boca del contrario. España quedó petrificado ¿De verdad le daría la comida en la boca?- _Grazie_ –dijo de pronto sin mirarle.

España sonrió y comió el bocado.

- No tienes por qué agradecer. Tengo hambre así que gracias por la comida.

Y así quedaron.

Luego de unos minutos el Español acabó con su plato y se dirigió a lavarlo.

- Estuvo bueno, Lovi, para ser el primer intento –mencionó-. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer para la otra.

- ¿A caso crees que habrá otra? Idiota, ya cállate y hazme mi almuerzo que ya me está dando hambre y no comeré esa cosa.

- Está bien, está bien ¿Paella?

- Sí, es buena idea –recostó el torso sobre la mesa estirándose- Ah, estoy cansado; nunca más cocinaré.

- Pero si sólo fue el primer intento ¿Por qué no volver a hacerlo?

- No tiene sentido, después de todo te tengo a ti y a Feliciano para que lo hagan por mí.

- ¿Significa entonces que seguirás viniendo los fines de semana?

- Nunca dije que dejaría de hacerlo, _stupido_.

España sonrió para sus adentros, era bueno confirmar de vez en cuando que le quedaban aún muchas cosas por vivir con el mayor de los hermanos Italia.

Luego de un momento dejó cocinando la paella y fue a sentarse junto a Italia quien aún estaba tirado sobre la mesa; le revolvió un poco los cabellos, cuidando de no tocar ese rulo que el italiano protegía tanto.

- Oye, Romano.

- ¿Qué quieres? –inquirió sin voltear ni levantarse.

- Se me ocurre una forma en la que te gustará el sabor de esa pasta que preparaste.

-¿Ah sí? –volteó aún apoyado sobre la mesa- ¿Y cómo?

De pronto el rostro de Antonio estaba tan cerca que sentía que sus ojos verdes podían devorarlo.

- Con uno de los mejores aderezos españoles –mencionó haciendo que sus respiraciones se fusionaran.

Romano no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando el español ya le estaba besando los labios; no hizo nada para evitar el leve temblor que había acudido a su mandíbula, el cual España pudo percibir; el rostro del italiano se puso un poco rojo debido a la sorpresa y debido a la ola de sensaciones que España le estaba haciendo sentir con ese tan significativo gesto, pero de pronto algo le despertó de sus divagaciones y entonces, sin que tuviera que pasar mucho tiempo comenzó a sentir la esencia de tomates y laurel que había preparado, pero no, esta sabía mucho mejor.

Quizás su hermano menor tenía razón con la primera indicación y efectivamente el amor era el ingrediente más importante.

- ¿Qué tal? –inquirió el mayor una vez que se hubo separado.

Romano le miraba, le miraba con ojos atentos y curiosos; pensativos luego de un momento.

- Creo que… prestaré más atención a los concejos de Feliciano –acotó.

El español le miró confundido porque pudo entender ese último comentario pero al momento creyó que quizás eran cosas que no debía comprender. Sonrió suave y se puso de pie para dedicarse a terminar esa paella.

…

Esa noche España no salió del cuarto de baño.

- ¡ESTUPIDO TE DIJE QUE NO LA COMIERAS, MALDICIÓN!

Fin~


End file.
